<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret keeper by SweetKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872749">Secret keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKitsune/pseuds/SweetKitsune'>SweetKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shards of the first [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Gentle Sex, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, POLY SCIONS, even if its alone, first time between characters, ill die on this rock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKitsune/pseuds/SweetKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Urianger was a bit of an enigma to her, he always had been. Between his speech and his general mannerisms, his tendency to lie to protect those he loved. Katherine couldn’t and wouldn’t fault him for it. It wasn’t out of any malicious nature, just the simple want to protect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied WOL/Scions of the seventh dawn, Scions of the Seventh Dawn &amp; Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light, breif Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, implied Alphinaud/WOL, implied Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, implied WOL/Alisaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shards of the first [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret keeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im terrible as all hell at titles, but here we go. i've been sitting on this for a little while. poly scions really REALLY is my jam. SHB just brought it out man.<br/>weird fun fact, because idgaf anymore. My Miqo'te wol, is Meracydian and breifly speaks it. its in italics and is mentioned as being a different language so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine licked her lips as she shifted, astride the elezen’s hips. A low pur rumbled from her chest. Her tail flicked and curled behind her, brushing against his legs. His hands rested carefully on her thighs and there was a deep flush along his ears, right to the tips and it made the feline woman want to nibble them. Urianger was a bit of an enigma to her, he always had been. Between his speech and his general mannerisms, his tendency to <em> lie </em>to protect those he loved. Katherine couldn’t and wouldn’t fault him for it. It wasn’t out of any malicious nature, just the simple want to protect. </p><p>She’d been surprised when he’d come to her bed that night when the rest of the scions had come in and piled in. He’d been afraid of her rejection then. Thinking that she’d ask him to leave. She wondered if such a thing was  going through his head even now. Katherine had intended to come into the tent to get out of the brutal light. Catch a bit of rest after dealing with Eden, and there had been the elezen. He’d looked surprised when she’d come in. stripped down to his shorts he wore under his robes. </p><p>Just barely a day before she’d curled up in the back seat with him on their ride out here, still a bit exhausted from everything. She’d curled into his side, purring softly as she’d dozed. The elezen not knowing what to do about it obviously until he had relaxed, and had placed his hand on her head, gently brushing his fingers through her short hair taking care of her ears. The miqo’te had wanted to kiss him, to urge  his fingers to brush just against the back of her ears, but she had dozed off.</p><p>But now she sat astride his hips, mismatched eyes boring into his gold. He opened his mouth to speak but the warrior was quicker and leaned to kiss him suddenly, brushing her lips just barely against his. He inhaled sharply at her action, the fingers against her thighs tightening. Katherine chuckled softly, sitting back up. Her shirt shifted open just the slightest bit more. She would never admit that her outfit choice may have been intentional to tease Thancred, the Fireglass top, and the peak of lace of her bra, and the flat planes of her stomach. Her skirt and the high boots finished off the look. Urianger hadn’t seemed to mind the view either as it turned out, his long fingers brushing against the bare skin of her thighs. Edging just at the skin under her skirt. She tips her head and shifts her weight, eyes sharpening as he gasped. </p><p>It seemed as though he very much enjoyed her in his lap like this, he was hard in his small clothes. Katherine strokes her hands down his chest, settling against his stomach as she shifts, rocking again. Her ears perk as he muffled a moan biting his lip and his eyes rolled to the side a bit. Her tail curled at the tip, <em> pleased </em> with his reaction. </p><p>In truth. Before all of this, before the first, Katherine might never have thought of Urianger this way.She could admit that seeing his face had done miles for her attraction to the man. <em> Though </em> it likely wouldn’t have been a factor for her all, with all that they had been through his looks were really the last thing that mattered. Their ventures alongside one another, his attempts to <em> protect her. </em> Made her heart swell with affection. When she’d been burdened by the light, ready to leave to the Tempest on her <em> own </em> and to have him fall to his knee before her, had surprised her. The simple show of <em> devotion </em>…</p><p>Devotion was...something. Very <em> very </em> much something.</p><p>(Mayhap she liked it to much, from the new choker around Thancreds neck, to the almost scars now, of her teeth on Alphinaud's.)</p><p>Fingers tightened against her thighs and her eyes flicked back into focus, down at him. Those hands slip curling around to the sides and then the backs of her thighs as he urged her gently upwards. The miqo’te is taken by surprise, not expecting it from him. The miqo’te shucked her skirt as she shifted. The red of her small clothes matched her bra, lace as well. She doesn't have time before she’s settled over his face. </p><p>His lips brush her thigh, barely breathing out words she can't quite hear but can feel. Those lips continue, brushing higher untill they linger against the deep scars decorating one of her inner thighs. Katherine’s tail stilled, watching as his eyes flick to the scar. Katherine waits for him to ask, Stilled. But he doesn’t, he presses a kiss against the scars and continues.  She thinks for a second that he might be whispering Poetry, mayhap even Faye into her skin, lymrics she has no way of knowing what they might be. </p><p>She wondered to know how he might like to learn <em> her </em> birth language. Something he'd have no way of easily knowing how to speak, maybe words here and there, learned from books.<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> My secret keeper </em> ” She sighed, the Meracydian rolling off her tongue is enough to startle him this time. He looked at her, golden eyes meeting her’s. Katherine chuckled softly at the curiosity in his eyes. Katherine tips her head amused, “ <em> you don't know it” </em> she murmured, voice low and there's a thirst for knowledge in him. She’d not seen it on his face like this, but Alphinaud would oft look like that, eyes sharp with curiosity and wanting to learn. </p><p>“Latter” she breathed in common tongue, humming breathless as his lips finally, <em> finally </em>, pressed against the red lace of her small clothes. One of  his hands leaves her thigh, moving and pressing her small clothes to the side to press lips against bare skin.</p><p>Her fingers moved and curled through his hair, pressing it away  from his face and gentle as she tangled the strands through her grip. “Oh” she purred slowly. She’s almost surprised to find that he’s <em> good </em> at this, Mayhap not as good as someone like Thancred, but he was good. His tongue brushes against her, and The miqo’te purred lowly. She lets out a breathy sigh, rolling her hips against his face and earning herself a soft moan from the elezen. There’s not much fussing before his lips are brushing her clit, sucking it and Making the Miqo’te’s fingers tighten in his hair and letting out a tiny moan of her own. Back arching just slightly. His eyes are focused on her, and what makes her arch and squirm what makes her fingers tighten in his hair and press more against him. </p><p>There's no surprise to her that he’s a fast study, and even keeping her reaction to a minimum doesn't mean that he’s not spotting them all. Her voice drops into a low hiss as his tongue presses into her, the fingers on her thighs moving towards her hips and holding tightly, urging on her movements against his face. Her nails scrape against his scalp and she keens, as her body tightens suddenly. Thighs tightening around his head- ears flicking backwards. She pants softly as she comes down. Katherine’s eyes refocus on Urianger and her hand slips from his hair as he pulls his head back slightly. His tongue licks across his lips and theres a faint wetness around his chin that makes the miqo’te chuckle softly. </p><p>She doesn't bother to waste another moment before she’s unzipping the vest the rest of the way and tossing the leather to the side along with quickly undoing the red lace of her bra and tossing that to the wayside as well. She moves from her pace at his head, rolling off him and next to him as his hands urge her off and he sits up. Gold eyes still focused on her face before they flick over her body and Katherine cant help herself as her tail curls over her hips and she blinks at him, face flicking demure. It's a tease and a lie of an action but one the Feline can’t help especially as he chuckled. He leans down as though to kiss her but pauses as though remembering the action he’d just done and Katherine laughs softly and leans up to meet him the rest of the way. </p><p>The kiss is soft, starting chaste as though he’s still unsure of her want for him. Katherine purrs and pulls back just slightly drags her tongue across his lips before pressing into the kiss harder, nipping the same hip and deepening the kiss herself. Urianger folds into the kiss easily, letting her take the lead. His hand comes to gently rest on the dip of her waist. </p><p>They kiss for a few long moments, Katherine’s fingers coming to tangle into his hair as she slowly starts to lay back into the blankets at the bottom of the tent. Their position shifts until he’s between her legs and her thighs are against his waist. She lets out a breathy sigh against his lips as the fabric of his bottoms rubs against her sex- the weight of his cock pressing against her and she moaned. She noses the curve of his jaw after they break the kiss. Her breath shakes as he rolls his hips against her’s again.<br/>
<br/>
She reaches down, fingers skimming the edges of his smalls pushing the band down slightly before pausing. He lets out a shaky breath against her cheek before he shifts and moves to push them down himself. Katherine’s got no time to <em> look </em> before he’s kissing her again and she hums. The feeling of skin on skin makes her bite his lip, rolling her hips back down against him. It’s his turn to groan against her lips and he pulls out of the kiss to press his lips against her neck instead. The miqo’te tips her head to allow him access and lets her eyes slip closed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She’s surprised when one of his hands moves to gently take one of her own hands from his hair to press it gently into the blankets next to her head and she lets out a curious noise before his fingers thread with her own.</p><p>Out of it all that's what brings a flush to the miqo’te’s face. Sure, they could lay like this- tangled together with the brush of the Elezen’s cock against her leg and she’d not be flustered. But the intimacy of their laced fingers? <em> That </em> was something that made her embarrassed, and her heart picked up pace in her chest. </p><p><br/>
Urianger shifted, knees digging into the sheets under them. His smalls are kicked off. He lets out a shaky breath, the head of his cock brushing against her.<br/>
“Urianger '' Katherine breathed softly, purring lowly as he started to press into her. He mumbles something she doesn’t quite catch again- fae once more she assumes. Her tail curled around his thigh, and the pair of them let out a deep moan as the elezen bottomed out. They settle closely like that for a few moments, Katherine tips her head to kiss him softly. Her toes curl as he starts out a steady pace. Letting out a low purr, there's no rush between them. Urianger's thrusts are languid and it makes Katherine’s body arch against him.<br/>
<br/>
Her thumb brushed over his cheek- and the tattoo there earning herself a shiver. Their eyes meet and the miqo’te smiles at him softly, urging him down into another kiss and letting her arms curl around his neck and shoulders pulling his body down closer to her body, their chests pressed against each other.<br/>
Katherine lets out a soft whine, cursing softly under her breath as his thrusts shift- making her bite her lip. Urianger lets out a low moan of his own as she clenches around him.<br/>
“Dearest” he mumbled under his breath- and Katherine’s ear flicked at the word, and she purred lowly. Her tail curled tighter against his leg.<br/>
A light flush was across the elezen’s cheeks, and his eyes were focused on her watching intently- Katherine wondered for a long moment if he was committing this to memory with the thoughts that it may never happen again.<br/>
“You’re looking at me as though i’ve hung stars in the sky” she breathed. Ears flicked back and she watched the flush on his face darken and he hummed, the hand threaded with her own tightened.<br/>
<br/>
“thee did returneth the stars” He murmured, and Katherine chuckled. The flush on her face darkened just slightly and she tugged him into a deep kiss. They parted and Katherine pressed a kiss against his cheeks and he hummed lowly.<br/>
“Did hang the stars above our heads and hath brought the night back to all of Norvrandt, did bless us with not only their beauty, but thy own as well”He murmured against her own cheek. Katherine’s fingers tighten on his shoulder n she lets out a tiny noise of surprise, ears flicked back in her embarrassment at his words. She cant hide the fact that her cheeks are flushed now. So she doesn't bother too.<br/>
Katherine does hesitate when her lips brush his neck however. The skin normally covered by the jewelry he wore was ever so slightly lighter than the skin around it. She nips the skin- waiting for a reaction and the elezens hips slow their thrusting just slightly, shifting to rolls- pulling out less and simply pulling back ilms to press back in, keeping their bodies pressed close together. She’s distracted by how she can feel his racing pulse, enough that she doesn’t notice his weight shift. His thumb comes to brush against her clit and the miqo’te jerks- her teeth sinking harshly into his neck. Urianger gasps at the sudden pain, hips stopping suddenly and Katherine pulls back- ears flicking down and she drags her tongue against the slightly bleeding marks in apology. </p><p><br/>
He takes a shallow breath and his hips start to roll slowly again, they press against her firmly with every thrust, drawing back slowly before coming back. There’s no loud noise of their skin meeting, just deep thrusts and make the miqo’te bite her own lip. She aches to sink her teeth back into his neck. Mark his skin as her’s,<br/>
“Thee can bite again-” The elezen says softly, and the miqo’te freezes. “I has't seen thy bites on the others” he murmured even softer. Katherine’s brows shoot nearly to her hairline with the confession. Her teeth had sunk deep marks into Thancred’s shoulder, the hollow of Alphinaud’s neck, where it metshoulder and the more recent of the back of Alisaie’s neck. She licks her lips and it's more tentative this time as she bites down- over the other mark of her teeth on the paler skin of his neck. His thrusting doesn’t stop this time but his breath stills for a moment before he lets it out and its shaky. </p><p>She can really feel his pulse now, thrumming fast. His fingers brush against her clit again and her tail tightens around his thigh and she arches moaning against his skin. Katherine threads her fingers through his hair, nails scraping against his nape and she feels the leap in his pulse between that and the way she tightened around him. <br/>
Katherine hits her peak with a sharp inhale her body tightening around his- tail, fingers, her sex. He follows her just a few moments after- filling her with a soft gasp of his own. She pulls her teeth from his neck and drags her tongue over the skin to clean up the slight trickles of blood.<br/>
“Urianger” she breathed out, and he kissed her gently, their bodies still pressed together.<br/>
<br/>
--</p><p>Katherine sprawled against Urianger’s lap, purring ever so softly as they sat by the fire. She nuzzled the fabric of his skirts careful of the metal jewelry Attached to it.  The elezen hadn’t bothered to put the filagree that was normally on his arms- nor did he bother to affix the jewelry around his neck. Showing off the bite mark that she had left against his skin. Pinpricks of her teeth showing off on the skin. Her ear flicks as she hears Thancred and Ryne, the two of them chatting softly as the returned to camp. Thancred’s voice is close- just behind the pair of them and she feels Urianger shift. Opening one eye the elezen had shifted just slightly to look at Thancred who stood just behind them. The hyur set his hand against the elezen’s shoulder, before sliding up in something that was… <em> far </em> too intimate to be new. Her tail curled curiously, watching as Thancred brushes his thumb against her bite mark. He lets go after a few moments then ducked down to press his lips against the Miqo’te’s.<br/>
<br/>
Katherine brushes her hand over  Thancred’s neck now, tracing her thumb over the mark on his neck and she purred lowly.  Her tail curled happily and she hummed, wondering exactly what there was between the two men and figuring that she’d find out later with answers from one or both of them. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>